


Double Trouble

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daughter of The Queen of Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! I was wondering if you could write a Harry Hook imagine where the reader have a twin and Harry thinks that he fell in love with that twin and reader not say anything becouse she is scared of her sister?





	Double Trouble

Walking around the Isle you were used to everyone moving out of your way, cowering in terror. The problem was they were only doing that because they thought you were actually your twin sister Rose. She was the one who took after your mother, the Queen of Hearts. The two of you may be identical in appearance, but personality wise you were complete opposites. Rose was pure evil, she’s threaten and attack anyone and everyone who ever got in her way. You, on the other hand, were quiet and shy. Normally you’d just shrug it off when people thought you were your sister, but there was one person you really wished would realise you were actually you and not Rose… Harry.

“Well ‘ello there princess,” you heard behind you.

“Hi Harry,” you said, not breaking your stride.

“Where are ya off ta?”

“Out.”

“Would yeh like some company?”

“Not particularly.”

“Now Rose, there is no need ta be like that,” he sighed, dropping into step with you.

“Of course,” you thought to yourself. “He thinks I’m my sister.”

“I’m not being like anything,” you sighed, turning the corner towards your house.

“What did I do wrong, my love?” asked Harry, stopping in front of you. “Did I do somethin’ ta upset yeh?”

“Not at all. I just need to get home.”

“Yeh don’t usually rush ta get home.”

“I just need to get back, Harry,” you sighed.

“Will I see yeh later?”

“Harry,” you sighed. “You’ve got the wrong sister. I’m… I’m not Rose.”

You ducked under his arm and raced towards your house. Trying to keep your composure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s your problem?” sneered your twin as you closed the door hurriedly behind you.

“N-nothing,” you stuttered.

Your sister rolled her eyes and pushed you aside to open the door.

“Don’t!”

“Why not?”

“H-Harry’s outside…”

“Like I care about that ridiculous pirate,” she said, rolling her eyes and pulling the door open.

You sighed to yourself as she went outside. You quickly shut the door and laid your head against it. You hated the fact you were scared of your own sister, but there was something about her that absolutely terrified you… And then there was Harry. You hated the fact that he seemed to be completely infatuated with Rose and wouldn’t even give you a second look, unless he thought you were your sister.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a week since you last bumped into Harry, and while part of you was glad that you hadn’t seen the handsome pirate, part of you actually missed seeing him… even if he did always confuse you with your sister. Your mother had ordered you to go to the market to collect her some red apples, so that’s where you were when you felt a presence behind you.

“Well hello there princess.”

“Not now Harry,” you sighed. “I’ve got to get these back to mother.”

You went to pick up the bag full of apples only to find that Harry had already picked it up.

“Allow me,” he smiled.

“Fine,” you shrugged. “It’ll save me the hassle.”

You started walking back towards your house, Harry quickly falling in step beside you.

“Rose, can I ask yeh something?” Harry asked quietly.

Before you could explain, yet again, that you weren’t your sister Harry kept talking.

“I think I’ve fallen for yeh, love. Yeh seem ta have got in ma head and I can’t shake yeh out.”

“Harry…”

“I know yeh don’t believe in this whole dating thing, I know that. I just wanted yeh ta know that tha option is there if yeh want it.”

You thought for a second. You could tell Harry the truth, that you weren’t Rose, and possibly upset him… Or you could pretend that you were your sister and get what you truly wanted. You stopped walking and looked up at him.

“Me and you?” you asked, hoping you were doing a good enough impression of your sister.

“Aye,” Harry nodded. “I know yeh probably don’t want ta. Yeh keep tryin’ ta avoid me, but I just…

You cut him off by leaning up on your tiptoes and pressing your lips against his. You shocked yourself and Harry. You weren’t sure what you were doing, having always been too shy to ever kiss someone before. You felt Harry drop the bags by your feet and wrap his arms around you, letting his lips move against yours. Eventually you pulled away and looked up at Harry, your cheeks a light pink. You quickly looked away and grabbed the bags before turning away.

”{Y/N}?“ Harry asked softly.

You gasped quietly, but quickly started to walk away. You soon heard Harry’s footsteps behind you, before he gently grabbed your arm and turned you to look at him.

”{Y/N}, I know it’s you,“ he said softly.

"I… no… I’m not…,” you stuttered.

“You’re an awful liar,” he chuckled lightly. “Your nose twitches when yeh lie.”

“Does not,” you huffed.

“Just like that,” Harry smirked.

“Fine. So now you know I’m not Rose. Go ahead, laugh at me. Yell at me. Tell me I’m pathetic just like she always does,” you sighed, looking down at your feet, waiting for him to do those things.

“How long?” he asked quietly, instead. “How long have I been flirtin’ with yeh and not her?”

“A while,” you admitted timidly.

“Why didn’t yeh tell me?”

“I did…”

“Once. Yeh said it once.”

You sighed, deciding to tell him the truth.

“Because… because I liked pretending that it was really me you were interested in and not her. I… I wanted it to be me thank you liked,” you bit your lip when you realised you were close to crying.

“It was neva her… I neva thought yeh’d be tha one ta like me…,” he mused.

“I get it, you’re disappointed. Sorry,” you sighed, turning back around and starting to walk back towards your house.

You had just opened the door and put the bags down inside when you felt a pair of arms grab your waist and pull you backwards.

“I neva said I was disappointed princess.”

You were spun around and in the blink of an eye Harry’s lips were on yours. You quickly got over your initial shock and began to kiss him back, just as you heard your sister walking down the stairs behind you.

“What the…?” she hissed.

You froze against Harry’s lips when you heard her, your whole body going tense with fear. Harry gently pulled back a little and looked at you. He could see the absolute terror in your eyes. He quickly realised it was because you were scared of your sister.

“Take my hand,” he whispered quietly.

You shakily took hold of his hand, which he lightly squeezed.

“When I say run, we run, okay? All the way to the ship. Yeh staying with me. Yeh have no need ta be scared of her, okay?” he asked, searching your eyes.

You nodded softly.

“Run!” he said, and quickly pulled you away from the house.

The two of you ran as fast as you could, leaving your sister yelling and screaming behind. You knew she would probably come looking for you, but you knew you were now protected. You didn’t have to be scared of her anymore.


End file.
